Diperbaiki
"Diperbaiki" adalah lagu yang ditulis oleh Robert Lopez dan Kristen Anderson-Lopez dan dinyanyikan oleh Bulda (Maia Wilson), Cliff, Olaf (Josh Gad), dan sisanya dari troll, dengan dialog tambahan dari Kristoff (Jonathan Groff) di film animasi Disney 2013, Frozen. Untuk versi bahasa Indonesia, lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh Tety Nadjib (Bulda), Adrian Warouw (Olaf), dan dialog tambahan oleh Ary Wibowo (Kristoff) serta Apriliana Suci Ariesta (Anna). Dalam lagu itu, troll bernyanyi tentang hubungan romantis antara Anna dan Kristoff dan bagaimana mereka dapat memperbaiki satu sama lain dengan cinta. Lirik English= Bulda: What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man? Is it the clumpy way he walks? Cliff: Or the grumpy way he talks? Female Troll 1: Or the pear shaped, square shaped weirdness of his feet? Male Troll 1: And though we know he washes well he Always ends up sorta smelly Bulda: But you’ll never meet a fella who's as Bulda and Cliff: Sensitive and sweet! So he's a bit of a fixer upper So he's got a few flaws — Female Troll 2: Like his peculiar brain, dear... Male Troll 2: His thing with the reindeer... Troll Duet: That's a little outside of nature's laws! Small Group of Trolls: So he's a bit of a fixer upper But this we're certain of You can fix this fixer upper up With a little bit of love! Kristoff: Can we please just stop talking about this? We've got a real actual problem here. Bulda: I'll say! So tell me, dear... Is it the way that he runs scared? Male Troll 3: Or that he's socially impaired? Troll Child: Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods? What? Cliff: Are you holding back your fondness Due to his unmanly blondeness? Female Trolls: Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods? All Trolls: He's just a bit of a fixer upper He's got a couple a' bugs His isolation Is confirmation Of his desperation for healing hugs! So he's a bit of a fixer upper But we know what to do The way to fix up this fixer upper Is to fix him up with you! Kristoff: ENOUGH! She is engaged to someone else, okay? Cliff: So she's a bit of a fixer upper Male Troll 4: That’s a minor thing Male Troll 5: Her quote "engagement" Is a ''flex arrangement...'' Troll Child: And by the way, I don't see no ring! Male Trolls: So she's a bit of a fixer upper Her brain's a bit betwixt! Get the fiancé Out of the way And the whole thing will be fixed! Bulda: We’re not saying you can change him Cause people don't really change'' We're only saying that love's a force That's powerful and strange People make bad choices If they're mad or scared or stressed But throw a little love their way... '''Female Trolls: Throw a little love their way! Bulda with Female Trolls: And you'll bring out their best! All Trolls: True love brings out the best! Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper That's what it's all about! Cliff: Father! Female Troll 3: Sister! Male Troll 6: Brother! All Trolls: We need each other To raise us up and round us out! Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper But when push comes to shove... Olaf: The only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is... Trolls: True! True! True, true, true! Love (True love!) Love, love, love, love, love! Love! (True love!) T-rue… Troll Priest: Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded — Anna: Wait, what? Troll Priest: You're getting married. Trolls: Love! |-| Indonesia= Bulda: Ada masalah apa, sayang? Mengapa kau menolak pria hebat seperti dia? Apa karena cara jalannya? Cliff: Atau cara bicaranya? Troll Perempuan 1: Ataukah bentuk kakinya, yang aneh? Troll Laki-laki 1: Walau dia sering mandi Tapi dia selalu bau Bulda: Hanya dia pria yang perkasa Bulda dan Cliff: Dan sangat manis! Dia hanya seorang tukang Punya kekurangan — Troll Perempuan 2: Dia memang aneh, sayang... Troll Laki-laki 2: Hanya peduli rusa... Troll Duet: Dan itu menentang hukum alam! Kelompok Kecil Troll: Kalau dia hanya seorang tukang Tetap dia pasti Kita bisa merubahnya Dengan sedikit cinta! Kristoff: Bisa kalian hentikan pembicaraan ini? Kita punya masalah besar di tempat ini. Bulda: Aku tahu! Coba katakan, sayang... Apa itu cara larinya? Troll Laki-laki 3: Atau kurang sosialisasi? Troll Kecil: Atau karena dia suka nyanyi di? Hutan? Cliff: Jangan kau menahannya Hanya karena berambut pirang? Troll Perempuan: Atau caranya menutupi kebaikannya? Semua Troll: Dia hanya seorang tukang Sedikit berkutu Sekiranya itu Pertanda Dia dambakan sebuah pelukan! Dia hanya seorang tukang Ayo kita lakukan Kita ubah tukang ini Perbaiki untukmu! Kristoff: CUKUP! Dia sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain, oke? Cliff: Gadis itu perlu diperbaiki Troll Laki-laki 4: Sangat disayangkan Troll Perempuan 5: Kata-kata "kurang ajar" Sama seperti ''janji...'' Troll Kecil: Tidak lihat ada cincinnya! Troll Laki-laki: Gadis itu perlu diperbaiki Dia sedikit pusing! Jauhkan dia Dari tunangannya Agar saling perbaiki! Bulda: Tak janji bisa merubah Manusia tak'kan berubah'' Yang ku tahu kekuatan Cinta itu hebat Manusia jadi buruk Disaat tertekan Beri mereka cinta... '''Troll Perempuan: Beri mereka cinta! Bulda dengan Troll Perempuan: Dapat yang terbaik! Semua Troll: Cinta yang terbaik! Semuanya perlu untuk diperbaiki Satukanlah itu! Cliff: Ayah! Troll Perempuan 3: Saudari! Troll Laki-laki 6: Saudara! Troll Semua: Semuanya akur Saling membantu selamanya! Semuanya perlu diperbaiki Di saat yang genting... Olaf: Satu-satunya masalah yang perlu untuk diperbaiki... Troll: Se! Buah! Cinta! Cinta (Sejati!) Sejati! Cinta! (Sejati!) Cinta-seja… Troll Priest: Apakah kau, Anna, bersedia menerima Kristoff sebagai pasanganmu — Anna: Tunggu, apa? Troll Priest: Kalian akan menikah. Trolls: Ti! Trivia *Dalam film tersebut, lagu berisi dialog lebih dari versi soundtrack. *Lagu ini terkenal karena memberi Anna penjelasan bahwa dia benar tentang bagaimana Elsa tidak bermaksud membekukan Arendelle; Bulda mengatakan, "Manusia jadi buruk disaat tertekan", dan Elsa membekukan kerajaan mengikuti paparan dari kekuatannya. *Lagu ini juga secara halus memberikan kunci untuk mengendalikan kekuatan Elsa, dengan lirik "cinta yang terbaik." Kategori:Lagu